


YouNow

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was thinking how awkward it might get for Zach to have to go live every weekday at 10:30 if you know...okay well this is what happened when I took that thought and let it go for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouNow

Zach could hear his phone buzzing on the nightstand next to his bed, but he made no attempt to reach for it. Instead he buried his face further into the pillow, trying to drown out the noise that the vibrations were making. It was only when he heard a disgruntled unintelligible noise from the other side of the bed that his memories of the night before flooded back into his consciousness.

 

Frankie was in Florida for a couple days, so Zach had given into his pleading and allowed himself to be dragged to some gay bar near the beach until some ridiculous hour of the morning. By the time the Uber they’d hired dropped them off in front of Zach’s parents’ house it was nearly 3 in the morning and they’d both had more than their fair share of alcohol.

 

They both tried to hold back their laughter as they’d stumbled through the front door and up the stairs to Zach’s bedroom. They tried to make as little noise as possible in their extremely intoxicated states as they stumbled around the room, shedding clothing as they moved. Zach remembered Frankie pushing him face first onto the bed. He could remember the feeling of Frankie’s hands running over his bare back as Frankie crawled onto the bed with him. Then he remembered one of Frankie’s hands pressing against the small of his back for balance as he watched through mostly closed eyes as the top drawer of his nightstand was slid open.

 

The sex was sloppy to say the least and the kisses were wet and tongues were everywhere, but it was still good. It was nice, but exhausting and they’d both passed out cold only seconds after they’d both reached their climaxes, not even sparing the time to clean themselves off first.

 

It had to have been nearly 4 by the time Zach had fallen asleep and while he had no idea what time it currently was, he knew he hadn’t had enough sleep and there was also that nagging ache in his head that always seemed to follow nights out with Frankie. Frankie groaned again, louder, but his words were still too garbled for Zach to understand so he only moaned in response, turning his head from the pillow and taking a deep breath before allowing his eyes to flutter open.

 

The sun had clearly risen and been shining for at least a few hours from the look out the large window in his bedroom. Zach groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his phone finally stopped vibrating on the nightstand. He reached out for Frankie and Frankie mumbled more words that didn’t quite make it out of his throat as he scooted forward into Zach’s arms. He pressed his head against Zach’s chest and let out a long sigh which Zach echoed moments later before his hand started running up and down Frankie’s back.

 

After a few minutes, Zach pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Frankie’s head and rolled onto his back, reaching at an awkward angle to retrieve his phone which had just started to vibrate again from his nightstand. He looked at the screen and groaned when he saw Josh’s picture staring back at him. He had to answer if it was Josh. It could be something important, so Zach sighed and sat up, allowing Frankie’s head to rest against his thigh as he did. Frankie mumbled something again as Zach pressed the answer button on his phone screen.

 

“Hello?” Zach groaned deeply.

 

“Zach, what the fuck are you doing dude? It’s almost 10:45. You were supposed to be like 15 minutes ago. The fans are waiting.”

 

Zach groaned and ran a hand down Frankie’s exposed side as he responded. “I’ll tweet in a minute. Not today, bro. Sorry.”

 

“You have to do it. They’re going to be pissed.”

 

Zach groaned again as his fingers continued passing over Frankie’s bare skin lightly and he started to feel Frankie’s doing the same along one of his legs. “Let them,” Zach grumbled.

 

“This was your idea, Zach, come on.”

 

“Fine, but you’re not going to like what you’ll see. I mean, they will…or most of them will…but you won’t,” Zach grumbled, annoyed.

 

“What?”

 

“Frankie’s here. We didn’t get in until like 3.”

 

“Oh…” Zach felt as though he could hear the motors turning in Josh’s brain across the phone line as he waited for the silence to break. “Uh, well don’t expose yourselves or anything, but you need to do this stream.”

 

“Expose ourselves how? It’s going to be pretty obvious what happened last night.”

 

Josh sighed. “Well don’t make me have to comb the internet to delete your nudes, alright?”

 

Zach laughed and sighed. “Okay, I think we can handle that much. I’ll go live in a few minutes once I fix my hair.”

 

A moment later Frankie sat up on his knees next to Zach and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “Don’t fix your hair, love. You look gorgeous just like this,” he whispered against Zach’s ear before pressing another kiss just behind it. “Please,” he whined as he crawled out of the bed and dug around in his backpack for clean underwear and a pair of shorts.

 

“Okay, I guess I’ll just go live right now then,” Zach said with a mischievous smirk on his face. He didn’t wait for a reply from Josh as he ended the call and quickly opened the YouNow app on his iPhone. He click the button to go live and waited for the app to tell him he was live. “Goooooooood morning, Zacharoos,” he said in his still deeper than normal morning voice. “I’m sorry I’m so late this morning, I had a really late business meeting.” Zach gave an exaggerated wink at the end of his statement before laughing at his own joke.

 

“You guys want to see something fun?” Zach asked after a few moments of silence and the chat started to explode with repeats of ‘yes’, ‘yeah’, and ‘please’ as he laughed. “Okay,” Zach laughed and quickly turned the phone towards Frankie and then back to himself. Once Frankie had pulled his shorts and underwear on he hopped onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to Zach who was blabbering on to his fans about nothing in particular. When Zach ignored Frankie’s attempts to get on the screen of his livestream, Frankie took it upon himself to crawl under Zach’s outstretched arm and sit directly in his lap, snuggling happily into his chest. The fan reaction in the chat was overwhelming and immediate.

 

Zach didn’t say anything, but instead just watched the chat continue to move too quickly to read, though he did see an awful lot of ‘#zankie’ going on which made him laugh. He decided that wasn’t enough though, and his free hand quickly reached across his body. He ran his fingers down the side of Frankie’s face until his index finger hooked until his chin lifting his head up so they were looking at each other. Zach smirked slightly and leaned forward, kissing Frankie gently before moving his finger away and smiling broadly as he wrapped his arms around Frankie’s body while still somehow managing to hold the camera so the fans could see everything.

 

When they finally settled back into a more comfortable position, Zach laughed and told everyone he’d see them later on for ZRL and ended the broadcast.


End file.
